fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
The Song of the Gondola
'' Song of the Gondola '(ゴンドラの歌,Gondoraa no Uta) is the 6th chapter of ''Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. ''' ' Summary Back in Fen's house, who is just freshly killed by Hagas, Uruki and Hagas have a fight. Uruki tries to use his wind tornado on Hagas but is only cut away after telling that his power doesn't work on him. Hagas tells him that he has "taken" Uruki's power, and with that, he will take Uruki's head. But instead, Hagas aims for Takiko, who tries to protect Tomite, but the both of them end up getting protected by Soruen's sword, and Soruen tells them to escape. While dodging Hagas' sword attack, Soruen realizes that it's his eye which enables him to steal another person's powers. Hagas' attention is diverted and Soruen tells them that now is the time to escape and introduces himself as Uruki's attendant. They leave, trusting Soruen, but Hatsui is still crying even until they found a cave to rest in. Takiko bandages Uruki and Tomite's wounds while Soruen does some explanation on celestial powers. Tomite complains about having more enemies (he still sees Uruki as an enemy) and also complains that Hatsui keeps on crying. Hatsui says that he doesn't want to go on this type of "journey", and as Tomite tries to punch him, he hides on his cage. Takiko runs off for some air, saying that he doesn't want to, either. While she is alone, she reflects on her disgraceful actions and starts crying, spectated by Hatsui and Tomite. Suddenly, Soruen talks Takiko out of it and tells her that she should not be alone as the enemy's aura is coming closer and closer. When they get back inside the cave, Soruen reveals that Uruki is from the Rowun family and is the crown prince of Hokkan, while far away, Hagas issues orders with the Kutou Special Taskforce to hunt down Uruki. Uruki was the crown prince of Hokkan and his mother begged Tauru and Soruen to save him. Swearing to protect the child, the father and son became fugitives and was on the run until Tauru was shot by an arrow, leaving him dead, and leaving Soruen and even Uruki heart-broken. Uruki still didn't know that he was a celestial warrior and in his anger, he unleashes his wind powers and kills 1,000 people in the mountain. Soruen goes on story-telling, but when he goes too far, Uruki rises with his bandages and orders him to stop. Uruki tells everyone he wants to be alone so he went out. Hatsui gives Takiko an herb grass and tells her that it's good for nourishment, but Takiko decides that it would be better if Uruki was the one who used it. She goes out and tries to follow him, and she finds her on the shore of a nearby lake. There, they find a father and son mourning the wind's loss because they worked so hard making a boat. Uruki, sympathetic, whistles and uses his powers, making the boat move a bit. When Uruki turns around and sees Takiko, he tells him that the wound has dulled his senses and that he wants to be alone. They get on a boat, and Takiko tells Uruki that no one at home wants her and that her father shunned her. Uruki replies in the same situation, telling her that he only lives for revenge with his father. Takiko starts singing the Gondola Song, with Uruki commenting on how good it is. Suddenly, Uruki comes closer and hugs her, but the next moment, a fierce expression on his face tells Takiko not to let go of Uruki since there are enemies nearby. They located the Kutou army, who is firing arrows at them. The others are still stuck in the cave but know of the enemy's presence, but Uruki and Takiko fall off the boat. Uruki forms a wind-shield to protect them from the water and uses mouth-to-mouth to give Takiko some air. Back to Soruen and the others, they compliment Hatsui's fighting as the army is defeated. Uruki and Takiko manage to get out safely, and Takiko wakes up trying to persuade Uruki not to go. But when Tomite and the others see Takiko, her attention is diverted. Suddenly, Uruki apologizes to Soruen with dragging his destiny to them and decides to go to the Kutou army so that no one will suffer for his sake anymore. Category:Manga Category:Chapters